


forest fire

by magicinourfingertips



Series: attack on titan oneshots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Has spoilers referencing recent chapters of the manga and season 2 of the anime, Mikasa reflecting on Eren and his importance in her life, Possibly Unrequited Love, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicinourfingertips/pseuds/magicinourfingertips
Summary: There is not a single piece of regret she feels when it comes to falling for him.





	forest fire

The firewood stacks slowly became a way to cope with the loneliness she held inside. Counting it one by one was a past time she could afford to have, since her days of living side by side with Eren. Counting them makes her calm, almost like how the scarf serves as a reminder of his love for her.

She loves him definitely. There is not a single piece of regret she feels when it comes to falling for him. She sees a future where the skies aren’t so bleak anymore and they can live happily together, married with a bounty-filled house with kids, without the constant worries of family and friends collectively losing their lives for their warridden causes. She likes to imagine the shine of Eren’s green eyes when he comes back from his work to greet his kids, the bundles of firewood that were originally in her hands abandoned on the floor as she rushes forward to greet him with a kiss.

But she knows that is hopeless thinking.

_“Eren, wait.”_

He never waits for her, always too wrapped up in his thoughts of saving humanity and others. Even when she screams for him, inwardly or outwardly, it has been her to save him and not the other way round.

_“Mikasa, I’ve always hated you.”_

How she loathed those words coming out of his mouth, full of new meanings yet leaving behind so much memories. She knows it’s illogical for her to keep on dreaming of things that she never could have, but she does.

All she knows is that she has a thrumming need to save Eren, love him- It makes her happy to see him with someone else, she smiles; it makes her sad when they leave him for another, she aches. 

She aches with the unresolved want in her bones as she sees him grow out of her and grow into another form of a man, someone she never knew to begin with. Someone she could not smother, someone she could not hold.

But she is proud of who he has became.

And with that said, all is forgiven and well.

_“Hey, thank you. I’ve been meaning to tell you that- for fighting, always standing by me- thank you.”_

_“For pushing through, for showing me how to live with purpose, I’m grateful.”_

_“My scarf, for always wrapping it around me, thank you.”_

**“I love you, Eren.”**


End file.
